Typically, a broadhead arrow point, or simply broadhead, is an assembly of blades arranged around a central axial shaft or ferrule for attachment to an arrowshaft to form a complete arrow for use in target archery or hunting. The broadhead may be detachable for replacement in case it becomes dull or damaged.
The broadhead applies a large force to the target upon striking it and so must be as strong as possible within the constraints of mass and aerodynamic shape. Existing design broadheads frequently break upon impact with the target so there is a need for an improved stronger broadhead.
Detachable broadheads can become loose from the arrowshaft, or can become detached from the shaft entirely, leading to erratic flight performance or disintegration in flight, which would render the arrow ineffective or lead to something other than the targeted object being impacted, so there is a need for a more secure attachment between the broadhead and the arrowshaft. Additionally, broadheads comprising multiple parts that are inserted together and held by screws or clamps may become loose or fall in handling or in use and parts may be lost rendering the broadhead useless. Broadheads with moving parts, such as cams and swivels may not operate correctly in field conditions outside in weather and mud. Broadheads with separate removable ferrules, sometimes referred to as modular broadheads, may become loose in handling. So there is a need for a unitary broadhead with minimum or no moving parts.
Broadheads are costly to manufacture, and there is constant market pressure to produce an effective high performance broadhead with reduced manufacturing costs.
There have been many broadhead designs developed over the years, yet there are none previously known that optimally combine strength, reliability, and cost. Prior art designs have had detachable blades, multiple threaded ferrules with caps, two piece ferrules, slotted blades, or other features that added to the expense or detracted from the strength and reliability of the broadhead.
For example, Muller in US Published Patent Application 20050181898 Unitary Broadhead Blade Unit discloses an injection molded modular blade unit with separate ferrule which requires a pair of threaded connections; one between the ferrule and the arrowshaft and another between the blade unit and the ferrule. By requiring the blades to be molded, either as an assembly of blades or separably molded and then fused together, and then mated to the ferrule, the configuration results in a design that has several unnecessary potential points of weakness, since sintered metal typically sacrifices some strength compared to sheet or foil stock.
Similar disadvantages exist in U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,581, also to Muller, which also specifies a separate ferrule, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,903 to Grace, Jr et al which specifies a molded blade unit of sintered powder.
Thus there is a need for an improved broadhead. The object of the present invention is to overcome these shortcomings and present a strong, economical, and rugged broadhead.